CALZONA PROMPTS
by cmoney13
Summary: Request a prompt:)
1. Chapter 1

**CALZONA PROMPTS**

**Anything calzona PLEASE NO SMUT request a prompt PM or leave a review with a request. **

**Check out my other stories for any of you reading a update is coming sometime this weekend probably tomorrow**


	2. For better or worse

**AN I love all the prompts keep them coming I will update at least once a week:)  
PROMPT I changed this a little bit a conversation that leads to a reconciliation between Callie and Arizona**

**I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me**

**And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do**

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply  
I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you  
And risk another goodbye**

**And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do**

**We made quite a mess, babe  
It's probably better off this way  
And I confess, babe  
That in my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I want to try again with you  
And I almost do**

**And I just want to tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Every time I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do**

**I bet this time of night you're still up  
I bet you're tired from a long, hard week  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me**  
Callie turned off the car radio as she pulls into the hospital parking lot. Her mind automatically wandering to the blonde that for the past 6 years and still to this day, has her heart. She looks back at the giggling toddler in the backseat and can't help but smile. As she looks at her little girl who undeniably inherited her daddy's smile which just made her heart even more thinking of her best friend that she lost and the father her daughter lost. After dropping Sofia off at daycare she notices a strange sort of quiet businesses, hung in the air around her. Reminding her much of the atmosphere that was around after Georgia duet and after the plane crashed. Then she heard it, a piece of a conversation that made everything click together, and immediately filled her with worry.,"Amelia is taking, DR. Herman into surgery right now." "Wait I thought she had al least another month?" Callie questioned, "well apparently not," Owen answered. Amelia better know what she's doing, Herman has to make it out of this alive; because my girl doesn't need to go through anymore pain, she can't lose anything or anyone else. Callie thinks to herself, thinking of the love of her life.  
Callie heard that, Herman made it through surgery alive, now all they had to do is wait, the waiting is the worst part. She might not be able to e the take the pain of the waiting process away from Arizona. But she will do whatever it takes to make it more bearable, for her wife. Ok Callie you can do his it's just Arizona your wife. She doesn't care if the papers say that they are no longer married, or that they don't live together anymore. In all the ways that matter the blonde on the other side of the door, is still her wife. And right now your wife needs you so it up Callie she talked herself up, before opening the door and stepping in the room. To be met by the blonde curled up on the couch in the middle of the room crying. For a minute Callie stands frozen awkwardly in the doorway unsure of what to do.. Then she thinks of the song from this morning.  
**And I just want to tell you**

**It takes everything in me not to call you  
And I wish I could run to you  
And I hope you know that  
Everytime I don't,  
I almost do, I almost do.**

She remembers the countless times over these past few months that she has picked up the phone to call Arizona. Or the numerous text she has typed out to the blonde, but never hit send. Deciding that it was time for her to do, instead of almost do she takes a seat next to Arizona.  
Feeling the couch shift with the addition of someone else's weight, Arizona looks up. Surprised and equally as relived to find Callie sitting next to her. Callie's heart breaks when she sees the blue eyes she loves so much bloodshot and teary and filled with pain. "She exists in my head, she's in my head, but I'm not ready for her to only exist in my head. I might have to make a choice, a choice I'm not ready, and don't want to make. I can't do it alone, and then I feel awful, when I think of how I left you alone to make, this same exact decision and Mark. Arizona sobs into Callie's chest, "we will get through this you are not alone in this, I promise you I'm here." Callie whispered, softly kissing her forehead that's how this works remember.  
Night after night Callie continued to sit with Arizona, Callie might not be happy with her right now, but Amelia pulled off an impossible surgery, and Herman is alive and happy. So she knows that her and Arizona will definitely be happy together again someday. Because they are in this together for better or worse. 

**The song is I Almost Do by Taylor Swift Please review:) and happy Easter :)**


End file.
